When He Comes Home
by breakaway327
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have secretly been together for a year, but things take a dark turn when Elliot decides to quit his job as a Manhattan Special Victims Unit Detective and become a Marine again.
1. Her Nightmare

**Dear readers,**

**Before you start your journey into the story here is some information that you will need to know. As some of you already know there are two writers, writing this story. If at anytime you would like to read our separate works you can follow one of us on wattpad at Joyful_Vpthinks and the other on here at Lovinyou7. If updates are later than usual on our separate works or on this story, we do apologize for the inconvenience but not to worry updates will come no matter what. We do ask you in advance to keep the comment section free of spam, meme quotes, and or anything mean or disrespectful, they will be deleted and or reported. Constructive criticism is welcome, and as always if you enjoy a chapter please don't forget to review. Anyway on to the story!**

**-Breakaway327**

* * *

**MANHATTAN SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT PRECINCT 16:**

**Olivia's POV:**

"Elliot put his papers in." I heard Cragen tell me, and I almost dropped to the floor. "There was nothing I could do."

"He's earned it." I was barely able to talk. It was true, he had earned it, but I couldn't help but to feel a little betrayed at the way he left without warning.

"You wanna talk?" Cragen said.

"No." I said quietly. I had felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

"You wanna take a day?" Don said.

"I'm fine." I said, but meaning the complete opposite.

"You ok?" Fin asked as he watched me walk out of Don's office.

"Yeah." I said trying my best to fight back the tears threatening to spill.

How could he do this to me? I questioned. We were partners for twelve years, and he left me without a goodbye? Not one single word about him leaving was ever mentioned to me until just now.

"Got a ten thirty-four on Waverly." Munch said as he put down the phone to hang it up and watched me slowly walk out of Don's office.

"Fin, take Rollins." Don said, his voice barely echoing on the main floor.

"No, I'll go. Give me five, and we'll roll." I said, and I walked towards the nearest empty room.

I closed myself in the room, not wanting anyone to see me break down. Tears rapidly started flowing from my eyes as soon as the door was shut. Cragen's voice replayed in my head over and over "Elliot put his papers in." I couldn't breathe, I was struggling to catch my breath between sobs. I couldn't do this job without him, I thought. The tears kept coming, and I allowed them to fall. I slowly clenched my blazer trying to keep my sobs quiet, I heard the door open and I quickly wiped away the remaining tears as I stood up.

"Liv..we gotta go." Rollins said as she waited for me to follow her.

"Got it Rollins… right behind you." I said, my voice cracking in the process. I wiped my eyes one more time before I felt my phone slightly vibrate. I debated for a moment if I should answer, then I looked down at my phone, and saw that it was Elliot. I answered it without another moment's hesitation. "El…" I said quietly trying so hard to avoid letting more tears fall.

"Hey babe… look let's meet up later at that little Italian restaurant you like so much." He said. His voice was so gentle and sweet.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." I said slowly grinding my teeth. You've got some nerve! I thought to myself, getting angry at the thought.

"Look I wanna explain, and I know I didn't tell you but please just let me explain…" Elliot said.

"Fine." I whispered, but still not forgetting what he had just done.

"What time does your shift end?" Elliot said happily.

"8:00..." I said biting my lip, I didn't really want to see him.

"Great I'll see you then… bye El." I said still tugging at the lining of my blazer.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY:**

His fingers intertwined with mine as we both sipped wine and waited for our food to cool.

"So explain Elliot… why did you give up… you know I.A.B is weak." I said as I set down my glass on the white cotton table cloth. I was in no mood to waste any time. I had to know his reason for leaving before I could begin to forgive him.

"Liv… it's not that I gave up… I just can't take it anymore… I can't stand to see the lousy scum walk every damn case just because they have a half assed lawyer who probably lives in a shoe box." He said quietly.

I just shook my head and let out a small laugh as I picked up the glass to my lips, letting the red liquid slide down my throat, giving my throat a warm sensation. I understood why he left, I just couldn't comprehend why he couldn't tell me before I was standing in Cragen's office, almost in tears.

"Look i just want you to know it's not personal, you were a great partner… and the best girlfriend." Elliot said before picking up his fork to eat his pasta.

"You just scared me that's all...I thought you had skipped town because I scared you off or something..." I said avoiding making contact with his eyes.

"Never Liv… I love you more than anything in this world… I'm sorry if I scared you… I really didn't mean to baby." He said as his arm reached over to my face to lift my face up to finally make eye contact with him.

"Are you really sorry?" I said staring into those gentle captivating blue eyes of his.

"I really am baby… how can I show you how sorry I am?" He said as he smirked.

"You can take me home and show me..." I said smirking back at him as I bit my lip.

* * *

In an instant I was up against the cold bumpy wall, the door was shut and locked, and the neighbors would be getting an earful tonight. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and I could feel his growing erection against my inner thigh barely missing my entrance. He continued to suckle my neck as I continued to hold my arms into place around his neck, his hips were bucking against me and I could feel myself becoming wet. I gasped as his mouth attached itself to the spot behind my ear, leaving me breathless when he wasted no time to gently suck that spot.

He leaned onto my body more to hold me into place as he ripped off my pants, leaving my sopping wet white laced thong to stain his pants. He lifted me off the wall and into our bedroom. The foam bed was shaping into my body as he set me down, I kissed him deeply as I began to tug off his pants. His large hard member bursting out of his pants, I slipped my hand around it slowly rubbing it which caused him to groan. With one flick of his wrist my thong was across the room, and his finger played with my clit.

I could feel my nipples hardening under my bra. This man made me crave him every second of the day, his hands soon made their way to my shirt and removed every last bit of clothing I had left. Thinking he had left me for good only made me crave him more, I couldn't help to think if he had the chance to really leave he would but my attention soon turned back to Elliot who had his mouth attached to one of my breasts still teasing me in every way he could. "Oh god El...you really know how to make a girl wait!" I said as I began to remove his boxers wasting no time to stroke him.

"Fuck Liv slow down!" He groaned.

"Do you really want me too?" I asked, biting my lip. He simply shook his head 'no.' Soon after, he aligned his body with mine and entered me quickly. I could feel every bit of him inside me, he was balls deep and it still wasn't enough, "Faster… Oh god El right there!" I screamed as I dug nails into his back. My chin met with his left shoulder as he continued to thrust harder into me, I could feel my orgasm building and my muscles clench tightly around his hard cock, I moaned loudly as my head threw back and my body arched off the bed. Oh god, I never wanted to lose this man.

He held tightly onto my body as it lifted a few inches off the bed, not long after he had filled me with his warm seed every drop slipping into my womb. I screamed his name one last time as my juices drenched him and our sheets. "I love you Liv." He said quietly as he planted kisses from my stomach up to my lips.

We kissed passionately one last time before I had finally caught my breath, "I love you more." I said still panting a bit. The last thing I remember from that night was me falling asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING:**

I woke up, still laying in his arms. I looked up into his eyes, and saw he was awake. "Good morning Elliot Stabler." I said, and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss even more passionately, and I was thrown onto my back. I giggled playfully.

"I love you so much, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, El." I said, still resting in his arms. He let go of me, and pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked. I could tell something was on his mind.

"Liv, I want to tell you right now, before you hear it from somebody else." He said. I was confused, I didn't know what he could possibly have to tell me. "Liv… I'm going back in the Marines."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that's the end of this chapter! If you enjoyed it please don't forget to review and vote and let us know if we should continue. Until next time bye!**

**-Breakaway327**


	2. Daylight Dreamer

**Olivia's POV**

"Liv… I'm going back in the Marines." Elliot said. I remained silent for a moment as his words danced around in my head for what felt like hours. I couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that he had quit his job as being my partner or the fact that he decided to go back to the job that would possibly cost him his life. I sat in shock for a few more moments, just staring at him. I could tell he was looking for me to say something, but I couldn't.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to start crying. _How could he leave me, and then come back just to leave me again? _I shook my head, and looked up into his eyes. "When do you leave?" I asked when I was finally able to speak to him.

"In five days." He said, and let out a breath.

I was taken aback a little by the short amount of time we had left together. I nodded in acceptance, and looked away from him. "It's funny… I had this silly idea you and I would settle down and start a family." I said still looking away from him, "But boy was I wrong." I said quietly as I clasped my hands together tightly and look down at the floor.

"Liv, we can have a family when I get back."

"By then, we could be too late, El. I'm not exactly in my prime years anymore!" As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true. I let out a heavy sigh and let my head gently hit the headboard. "So when did you decide on going back?" I asked calmly, and stared into his eyes trying not to show him how angry and hurt I was.

"A week after she died." He said and sniffled a bit

"Why El...tell me, why now?" I said as my voice began to break. There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you know what it's like to carry that guilt of knowing you killed a girl who is the same age as your own daughter? That's all I'm good at Liv, hurting and killing people. Nothing else but serving as a monster who fights for his country." He said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Well, you are good at hurting people." I said under my breath. He looked at me, and at that moment I knew he had heard me. I could see the guilt, sadness, and hurt in his eyes. "El… I'm-" I said, before another word could come out he immediately stopped me.

"Liv, don't. Look, I'm sorry and I just want you to know I really truly do love you with all my heart and soul including every last little bit of me." He said as he got up and began to gather his clothes from the floor.

"Where are you going?" I said as I began to immediately chase after him.

"Anywhere but here right now." He said as his boxers snapped to his waist.

"Baby no. Please." I said as I reached up to his face and cupped his cheeks in my hands gently but he refused to look at me. "Baby… please look at me." I said, "Please say something, El. Anything, please… don't give up on me." I said as I rested my head on his bare chest and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. One of his hands ran through my hair and his other gently lifted my chin up to look at his eyes.

"I love you no matter what. Nothing in the world can change how much I love you." He said gently as his thumb wiped away the tears in my eyes. I sniffled before reaching up to bring his head down closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck before bringing my lips to his and planting a gentle passionate kiss. He returned it with the same passion, and as we pulled away from the kiss, our eyes locked, and we both smiled. We knew we were thinking the same thing. I bit my lip, and waited for him to make the first move. He kissed me again even more passionately. He started planting kisses all the way down my body. How did I think I could possibly resist this man? Just his kisses alone could get me going. He pushed me up against the side of the dresser, and kissed me some more. I was in no mood to mess around, I didn't have time for his little games. We only had five days. I pulled his boxers down, and he picked me up by the waist. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to the bed. He constantly continued to tease me, his fingers playing with my clit.

"We don't have time, El! Don't take your time we only have five days! Five days!" I yelled to him, and he stopped teasing me, and aligned his body with mine wasting no time to thrust in hard and deep. "Yes! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

"Oh, I haven't even started." He said, and began to thrust in again and again, harder and deeper. It felt so good, so right. He laid another kiss on my lips, and I took the back of his head in my hands, never wanting him to stop. Everything about it felt right. He moved the kissing to my neck. I moaned a little, when I felt his lips on my neck. He then bit my nipple before placing it into his mouth. "El…" I could barely say between shortened breaths.

He thrust in again, and moved his hips, getting on his best moves. I started to meet him with every thrust, and he started moving faster, and I met his pace. "Oh god Elliot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could feel my walls tighten around him, and he felt it too.

"Yeah come on!" He thrust harder and faster. I wasn't aware it was even possible, but I kept up, and soon met my climax. He withdrew soon after meeting his own climax, sopping wet, and lapped at my entrance till every drop his tongue could reach was gone.

"You taste so sweet Liv!" He said slightly panting.

I watched him as he slowly came up dragging his tongue from my moist slit to my neck and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Letting me taste how sweet I really was.

"You know what we should do before you leave?" I said slightly smirking as he continued to plant gentle kisses on my lips.

"What?" He said waiting to know what special event I was planning

"Make love on every surface of our condo." I said flirtatiously.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said, planting another kiss on my lips.

* * *

**FOUR DAYS LATER:**

"This sushi is just orgasmic!" I said as I slightly let a quiet moan escape my mouth.

"Is that the only orgasmic thing?" Elliot said playfully

"El!" I said as I covered my mouth full of sushi while slightly giggling, we had chosen a table outside, the moonlight casted over them as the hum of cars filled the air. Later that night Elliot treated me, and took me the ice cream parlor around the corner of our condo, trying to help me forget tomorrow would be the last time I would be in his embrace.

"You know I love you baby." I said as I walked beside him, We had stopped for a moment, the cold air gently blowing through my hair. He moved small strands of hair behind my ear that were covering my lips, he snaked his arm around my waist and smiled.

"What?" I said quietly slightly blushing, smiling back.

"It's just I'm going to miss you so much Liv. I want you more than the air I breath." He said as he slowly stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Then stay. You don't have to go baby… please stay." I said as I gently gripped his hips.

"Baby." He said as looked up for a bit staring at the bright moon, "I just want a break. I need to be good for something." He said as his eyes stared into mine, his thumb caressing my cheek.

"Baby you're good at anything you put your mind to." I said trying to convince him to stay here with me, I justed wanted to be in his embrace forever.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said as he planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Promise?" I said as I pouted a bit letting my lower lip slightly drop.

"Promise." He whispered before he kissed me again bringing my body closer to his, I moaned as one of his hand grabbed at my ass. After a few moments I rested my head on his chest my arms around his waist and my hands on his upper back. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I really let the realization of how little time we had left. We walked into the brightly decorated ice cream parlor.

"Daddy! Daddy! Please!" A small girl squealed as she tugged on her father's jacket.

"Anything for my princess!" The man said as he smiled down at his little girl, before turning around to face me. "Olivia?" Nick said as he greeted me while his daughter reached for the ice cream on the clerks counter.

"Hey Amaro." I said as I continued to hold onto Elliot's arm, Elliot was confused for a bit. "Oh. El this is the new guy that replaced you. Meet Nick Amaro." I said as I watched him put his hand out.

"Hi Nick, I'm Elliot Stabler." Elliot said as he shook Nick's hand.

"I'm Nick Amaro." Nick said as he smiled and shook Elliot's hand and smiled. We stood awkwardly for a few moments, not really sure what to say from there.

"Daddy can we go home now?" The small girl said as she held her ice cream in one hand.

"Of course princesa. Um this is my daughter Zara." Nick said as he introduced her to the both of us.

"Hey Zara! I'm Olivia." I said, meeting her for the first time.

"Hi Olivia!" She smiled back at me, then pulled at her dad, silently asking him if they could go home. Nick got the message.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me, then turned to Elliot. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Elliot said. Then, Nick left. We had gotten our treat and proceeded our walk home. After a few minutes of walking we had finally arrived at our condo.

"Baby let's watch a movie in the bedroom." I said as he closed the door behind me and took off my coat.

"What ever you want baby." He said as he planted a kiss on my neck, grabbed my hand and walked me to our bedroom. A few moments later the soft melody of the movie played as Elliot held me in his arms, I moved my body so that my head was now resting on his chest, the soft fabric of his grey cotton shirt brushing up against my cheek.

"When will you be back?" I ask with a gentle soft voice, trying so hard to hide my hurt.

He inhaled sharply as he laid his hand on my head, slowly and gently combing out the small tangles in my hair. "I'm hoping soon baby." He said as he continued to slowly comb his fingers through my hair.

"If we did have a baby what would we name _**her**_?" I asked as I raised my head so my eyes could meet with his.

"Well… if it was a boy Kyle? But if it was a girl hmm...Colette?" He said as his eyes stared into mine.

"I guess we'll decide when the time comes." I said as I smiled.

"Liv?" He asked, his voice calm and gentle.

"Yea El?" I said.

"Would you marry me?" He said as he looked into my eyes and smiled.

I was in shock, Elliot had just proposed and I was at a complete loss for words. He was leaving tomorrow, he was the love of my life but I wasn't so sure I was ready for such a big step. I loved him and trusted him. When I looked into his eyes I was home and nothing could change how much I love and cared for him. I wanted more time to think about it but what was there to think about he was the love of my life, and I wanted to have a family with him. He reached over into the the drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a small velvet box.

"I need you to say you'll be my wife before I leave Liv. I can't live without you." He said as he slowly opened the black velvet box.

"Yes!" I said, and without another moment's hesitation he had slipped the glistening diamond ring onto my finger. We had continued that night watching the movie in each other arms, when midnight hit it was my reminder that this was our last night together and our last morning.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did please don't forget to leave a review! Until next time bye!**

**-Breakaway327**


	3. Say You Will

**Olivia's P.O.V**

My nipple's were hardening under Elliot's old shirt that I was currently wearing and the sun was shining brightly into our kitchen. Elliot arose from his chair, his stare sent shivers down my spine, as I also arose from my chair, with my empty plate in one hand. After setting it down in the sink he had snaked his arm around my waist and pressed me close enough against him to feel his hard member, that was pressing against my inner thigh. I turned my head and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. One of our favorite songs 'Promiscuous', was playing on the iPod shuffle and his mouth had attached itself to the spot on my neck. I grinded against him as the song played and he continued to leave his mark.

I turned around to face him and he kissed me deeply. We had made our way to the table, wasting no time to throw everything off. He laid me gently on the cold round dark wooden table and I inhaled sharply as the coldness of the table made contact with my skin. I pulled off his boxers and he pulled off my black laced thong in one swift tug. My legs dangled off the table and his tip was teasing my clit as he continued to kiss me. He slammed his cock into me and for a moment I was at a loss for air. He held my body close as he thrusted into me, grunting loudly.

I met every thrust with my own, his cock hitting my G-spot with every thrust, causing me to cry out. I felt my eyes roll back as his pace got quicker. I could feel my walls squeeze tightly onto his large erected member, and I let out a loud earth-shattering orgasm. I soaked him, also making a small puddle onto the table and the floor beneath us. He continued to thrust into me, before cumming, shooting load after load into my womb. He laid on me a bit as we both attempted to catch our breaths, his seed slowly dripping out of me as he pulled out and his large member slowly losing its erection. I continued to hold onto his back, his eyes were making contact with mine, his hot breath on my lips and mine on his.

"I love you." I said as I continued to pant, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you more Liv." He said, before planting a gentle kiss on my neck and getting up. He reached out his hand and I placed mine in his. We slowly made our way to the bedroom and began to pack his things. We continued to place his things in the duffle, every happy memory we shared was playing in my head like a long torturous silent movie. Over the days we had spent together I had stopped by the jewelers and had him gotten something.

"El." I said with the glistening silver metal in my hands.

"Yea babe?" He said as he stopped what he was doing and turned to face me. I placed the dog tag like necklace in his hands and looked at him silently with tears forming in my eyes.

"Fearlessness." He said as he looked up at me

"It's like mine.." I said my voice slightly cracking, and held my gold necklace in between my fingers. "Read the back."

"Remember no matter how far away I am, I will always love you. - Your, Livie Love" he said before walking up to me and bringing me into a deep passionate kiss. I felt my eyes close and tears fall down my cheeks as I placed my hands on his face to cup his cheeks. The touch of his scruff and his soft skin made me want to fall into a wonderland full of hope, but none of that would fix the fact that a car would soon be here to pick him up. Taking him out of my arms, with no certainty of his return.

Just moments after he kissed me, a car pulled up, and I knew it was to take him away. I held him tightly before he picked up his duffel.

"Please be careful." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat one last time. We both walked downstairs to the front of the building, where a tall 20 somethin, drop dead gorgeous, brown haired woman waited as she leaned on the car door in her full uniform.

"You must be Stabler. Nice to meet you, I'm Kelly Martin." Kelly said as she held out her hand, Elliot shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"Hi Kelly this is my fiancèe, Olivia Benson." He said as he continued to smile. She held out her hand yet again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Benson!" She said happily as I shook her hand.

"Same to you Ms. Martin." I said as I stepped back and took a picture out of my pocket.

"Here El." I said as I put the picture in his back pocket of his jeans and had one last grab at his firm ass. He jumped forward slightly and I giggled a bit. Kelly raised her eyebrow and I stopped. She looked so scary and I was honestly intimidated.

"I love you." He said as he set down his duffle in the trunk before placing both of his hands on my face to cup my cheeks.

"I love you even more." I said before he kissed me deeply. Our eyes locked and I could see his eyes getting glossy from the unshed tears.

"I've got to go. Be safe. I love you so much. I'll call you when I get there." He said as he sniffled a bit and got into the car. I watched the car drive away down the street before making my way into our apartment. I closed the door and let my body slide down the door. My eyes were also getting glossy from tears.

"I love you too El." I said before I began to sob into the hoodie I was wearing which was his. His cologne still on the collar and a small scent of my perfume with it as well. Tears rushed from my eyes as I imagined the terrible things he would be going through. I had a deep sick feeling in my stomach as the images continued to play in my head, and I suddenly found myself in the bathroom on my knees, hugging the toilet as my stomach decided to release all of its contents into the bowl. I managed to crawl to the bedroom and throw my body onto the bed sobbing into my pillow. This wasn't just a physical pain. It was emotional. It was the type of pain that hurt too bad to do anything, and all I ended up doing was crying, with a small portion of hope that he could possibly return to me. He hadn't even been gone five minutes, and it already hurt too much.

I was still a mess, ugly crying on the bed, the bed that had been so beautiful in the past few nights, supporting our entangled bodies as we clung closely to each other. Now, the bed had never felt so empty, so lonely. I would be sleeping alone for who even knows how long, and missing him every single second.

I heard something at the door, and I turned around to see Elliot running toward me. Before I even had a chance to talk he wrapped me up into his arms, and pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you Olivia, don't you ever forget that. I'm gonna miss you." He said and then, he was gone as fast as he had come. I sank back into the bed, and allowed a new set of tears to start streaming down my face. I couldn't stand to lose him, I had already thought I had lost him once, but to know it could possibly be forever? The pain was worse than I had ever known possible.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than we had hoped, but we thought you deserved an update. We apologize for the long wait, and hope that it won't happen again. It's just been pretty hard for us to get our schedules to line up, but we managed to get this down. Please, let us know if you enjoyed it, and leave us a review!**


End file.
